Ebeneezer Scrooge
''' Ebeneezer Scrooge '''is a character in Pirate101. Important in the 3rd promotion quest for Ratbeard, he must be convinced to change his ways before his dark past causes grief to others in the present and ruins their futures. History Before the events of Pirate101, Ebeneezer was the son of Old Silas Scrooge, a carpenter in Marleybone. Though the Scrooge family- and their only employee, Old Joe -was far from wealthy, their lives were far from miserable and life was fairly enjoyable. Ebeneezer loved his father and found comfort with his humble life. That all changed the day that Ebeneezer made his first investment. Naturally, Old Silas was fearful of the dangers of the stock market- they didn't always turn a profit, after all -so he forbade his son from making an investment. Young Ebeneezer put all of his money into a handful of shares for Duckburgh Mineral Enterprises. Alas, they would prove to be his undoing- the stocks had been surrounded in speculation and, unfortunately, they fell apart all too quickly. The Scrooge family lost everything- "savings, business and home" -and, ashamed of his foolish mistake, young Scrooge swore he'd never lose money again. With no money, food or even a roof over his head, Old Silas had no choice but to send Ebeneezer to the care of the Old Boz Orphanage. As Ebeneezer spent years there, with only Old Joe as a visitor, his hatred for his father grew and overcame what love he had for him. At the time he came of age, he left Marleybone and hopped aboard the next ship bound for MooShu. It would be there that Scrooge would make his money in spice trading. Taught by the late Orman Barks, Scrooge learned "how to be successful". Naturally, with such a hard worker like Scrooge in their hold, it seemed that the Barks family would never give him up. That would've stayed true, had it not been for that one day... One morning, Silas Scrooge arrived at the Barks family doorstep, sick and penniless. He tried to win his son's love back, but Ebeneezer wouldn't hear any of it. He drove his own father away, leaving him heartbroken and alone. Disturbed at Ebeneezer's actions, Orman allowed Scrooge to set up his own business. They have remained business partners for some time, but rarely get together. By the events of Pirate101, Ebeneezer has become an old, wealthy but miserable dog. His past grief has persisted since his failure and now, to attempt and dispose of it, he plans to knock down Old Boz. His father, in the form of a ghost, asks Lasko- the ghost of one of Ratbeard's late crew -to help stop this madness before it can begin. Of course, Ebeneezer proves to be nothing if not stubborn; no matter what the player's crew says, Ebeneezer refuses to change his heart. Thankfully, Holliwell- Scrooge's nephew, who lives in Flotsam -has a solution. Unbeknownst to Scrooge, his late father wrote a letter to his son. Though the chest that it was in ended up taken by a pirate named Ratfink, the player and their crew manage to convince him to part with it. The delivery of the letter softens Scrooge's heart and Old Boz is not only saved, but also will be renovated until it is as fine as Scrooge's home. Category:Characters Category:NPC